Just say yes
by over-and-over
Summary: Or, the many times Logan Mitchell proposed, and the one time Camille Roberts said yes.


**A/N; this story is sooooo old! I found it yesterday in my fic folder and I decided to post it, as a farewell to the BTR fandom and my favourite couple. I hope you guys like it!**

The first time

Logan was almost trembling on his side of the bed; his eyes pinned on the woman sleeping next to him. Any other day her even breathing would've been enough to calm him down, but today it didn't work. Her dark curls were sprawled all over her pillow, one of her hands resting on top of her chest, as her eyelids moved while she dreamed.

He contemplated waking her up, and getting it over with, but then all the things that could go wrong flashed into his mind, making him clench his pillow in a death grip. _Nothing is going to go wrong_ , he reassured himself, his fingers brushing over the velvet box hiding underneath the pillow. He'd thought this through, extensively if he said so himself. They'd been together for exactly three years now, Logan had almost driven himself crazy waiting for their anniversary to spring the proposal to her, and they'd been living together for the last fourteen months. He was in a point in his life where everything else was going smoothly; gigging with the guys, while juggling college and a half-time job was tricky, but Logan was never one to whine about having to work. On the other hand his girlfriend, _soon to be fiancée_ , had landed a leading role in CW's latest teenage-supernatural show, a remake of a British series called 'Misfits'.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts, as Camille stirred. He swallowed down the bile that slowly rose in his throat, as he leaned closer to his girlfriend. There was still a tiny bit of hope inside him that Camille was still asleep, that he had more time to prepare. But nope time was up. She was awake.

 _Game over._

The first thing Camille saw when she opened her eyes, was Logan's worried face looming over hers. She yawned, eyeing him suspiciously, before popping on her elbows. Her hair brushed against her naked shoulders, as she turned to her left to look at him. Logan looked ashen white, almost as if he'd just seen a ghost, and Camille would've been worried, if she didn't know him any better; Logan could worry himself sick over the smallest of things, like for example she'd caught him panicking one day because he'd added more than the required dosage of laundry detergent in the washing machine.

"Morning." She said in her usual, cheerful tone, moving closer to him to kiss him only for Logan to pull away. _Okay, that's weird._ "Is everything okay?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Logan's voice grew squeaky in the end, and his eyes widened, his cheeks turning red. _Nice going Mitchell, nailed it_ , he berated himself mentally. God he was hopeless. Camille though didn't seem to notice.

"Ask away then," she prompted when he didn't continue. Logan nodded, opening his mouth to do so, but no words came out of it. Camille frowned, starting to get concerned "You know, when you do that; that thing where you have the conversation inside your head filling in what I'm going to say, you usually never do me justice," she pointed out, guessing that Logan was trying to tell beforehand what her answer to his question would be. She wasn't a genius, but she'd learned to read the signs after all the years they had been together.

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry." Logan apologised, hanging his head. Camille's eyes softened, a smile twisting the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Aw honey, you don't need to apologize."

"No I do, because you asked me like a million times to stop doing this, and I haven't. And I should've, because as you said I never do you justice, and I end up driving myself crazy thinking 'No, no she wouldn't say that! She'd probably say something like..' and I'm never able to figure out what you're going to say-" Logan cut himself off, as Camille tried to hold back a giggle."And now I'm just rambling," he murmured, feeling like an idiot, "Great."

"Hey, it's okay. Really." Logan didn't look convinced. "You're cute when you ramble," she added with a small wink. That worked better, making Logan flash a smile. "There are those adorable dimples."

"Aha, yes. They only reason why you fell in love with me," he teased.

"The primary reason, true. But then there was also your sarcasm and the fact that we have a matching height-"

"Hey! I'm taller than you, thank you very much!"

"Not if I'm wearing heels, you aren't," Camille deadpanned with a smug smile.

"Well that doesn't count! It's like cheat-" Logan didn't get to finish his sentence as Camille leaned closer to crush her lips on his. She'd caught him off guard, and Logan pretty much just stood there until Camille ran out of patience and bit on his lip, forcing him to reciprocate. Logan deepened the kiss, taking charge, and she was more than happy to surrender to him.

"Feeling better?" Camille inquired, without pulling away.

"You knew I'd calm down if you got me distracted, didn't you?" Logan answered with a question of his own. Camille only smiled and shrugged. "Feeling much better, thanks."

"Are you ready to talk to me now?"

"I think so," Logan said letting a shaky breath. He was really feeling much better, his hands weren't shaking and he didn't feel like he was going to empty his stomach contents any second now. Still coming up with the right words was a difficult task. "Well, first of all; happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Camille said back and he pecked her lips.

"Okay Camille, there's no easy way of saying this. I've tried to find the right words, but they don't exist, I just-"

"Logan it sounds like you are breaking up with me."

"What? No! No, that's not what I want to do! It's exactly the opposite-" Logan groaned, effectively shutting himself up.

 _This is a disaster._

"Just say it." Camille managed to keep her voice smooth, even though she was about to snap.

"Will you marry me?" Logan said in one breath. Camille blinked at him. "It would be really nice if you said something right about now, Cam."

"I'm sorry, I didn't...What did you say? Because it was so fast I didn't quite get it," Camille said honestly. Logan shifted a little in his seat, his fingers closing around the little box. He drew in a long breath, and pinned in her eyes.

"Cam, I love you. And I've loved you for a long time now. I never thought that this would be so difficult. I mean, my father said that when he asked my mom all words in the English vocabulary sounded dense and empty so he decided to do it in French-"

"Your Dad speaks French?" Camille asked without meaning too, stunning Logan into silence. His expression was so hilarious that she had to bite on her tongue to keep from laughing. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, continue," she amended.

"A-and he was right," Logan found his voice after a couple of silent seconds. "All words seem to be void of meaning now. And all I can think of is a simple question. Yet that question is the most important one on the whole wide world right now...Okay, maybe not on the whole world, but in my world it is." Camille chuckled softly, and Logan smiled. He opened the little box in his hand, his thumb running one time over the clean-cut diamond, before lifting his hand to Camille's line of vision."So, Camille Roberts, will you marry me?"

Camille felt her breath shuttering. Now Logan's nervousness made perfect sense. Her eyes filled to brim with tears that she quickly blinked away. The ring was beautiful, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was wearing her jammies, and that her hair was a mess. It didn't matter that they were on the bed and not in some fancy posh restaurant. No, the only thing that mattered was the man looking at her like she was holding his heart in her hands, hanging from her lips, waiting to hear the answer he so desired.

"Logan..." she trailed off, her voice heavy with emotions; "I love you. I love you so much, but-"

"No, no. No buts," Logan pleaded with her.

"Logan, there are some 'buts' that we can't run from. Like for example the simple fact that we only see each other for two hours a day-"

"Two hours are enough for me," Logan cut her off.

"And for me too. But they're not enough for an engaged couple."

"If you're worried because of what happened to Kendall and Jo," Logan started and he noticed how Camille flinched ever so lightly, "You should just remind yourself that we are not them."

"I know that, and I wasn't thinking about Kendall and Jo." Camille took a deep breath, looking deep in his eyes, "I just think we should wait." Logan's face fell, his gaze turning to the mattress. "Logan, this isn't a 'no', this is a 'later'. I still love you, I still can't imagine my life without you-" her voice broke and Logan's eyes snapped to her face.

"Hey, no. No, don't cry," Logan carelessly tossed the ring box on the night stand, before scooting closer to her. "I get it, I do," he whispered gathering her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Camille whimpered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh Cam, no...It's okay. Really. I'm gonna ask again, and again, and again until you say yes. Or until you get bored with me asking, and decide to dump my lame ass," Logan joked, and he heard her chuckle.

"You underestimate me, Mr Mitchell; it will take a lot of trying from your part to make me get bored with you."

"Oh, is that so, Miss Roberts?" Logan asked looking down at her, and Camille nodded. "In that case, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess that's all we can do," she said back.

"I love you." He murmured, pressing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Love you too."

"You know I had other plans, beside the proposal, for our anniversary," Logan spoke, his left hand stroking her belly, and slowly inching upwards.

"I gotta be to the studio in an hour," Camille breathed, her head rolling back as his lips descended on her throat. Logan paused his actions to look at her.

"An hour is plenty of time." Camille's breath hitched when he bit in her pulse point, sucking at the skin there. "And it's our anniversary; you are allowed to be a bit late, or a lot-" Camille's hand grabbed at his hair, bringing his face close to hers.

"Less talking, more kissing," she ordered, and Logan could only comply.

The second time.

It was a couple of weeks later, during the first days of November, when Logan decided to give it another go. Big Time Rush was on a European Tour, responding to their fans invitation from across the Atlantic who felt more than a little bit neglected. As always it felt so good to perform on stage and have the crowd sing their songs even in countries were English wasn't the native language, and most of their fans couldn't speak a word in it. It amazed Logan how there were people who didn't even know how to say 'hello' and yet they could sing every lyric of 'Cover Girl', or any of their other songs. It was an awesome experience that he wouldn't change for the world.

There was though a rather large part of him that was constantly in a bad mood, and that had mainly to do with the fact that his girlfriend wasn't there with him. Camille was supposed to be there, they'd made arrangements so she could be there, but a last-minute call from her manager changed their plans. November and December were supposedly Camille's vacation time, since the shooting for her show wouldn't start before the new year. The pilot though, which had been aired by CW on the first week of November, had the crowd raving and demanding for more. So, production decided to start shooting as soon as they could, in order to get a few episodes done and on air before Christmas. Camille didn't have much of a choice, and Logan had to say goodbye to her at the airport, and spent four weeks away from her in Europe. Thankfully the guys didn't let him sulk.

"Oh yeah! And that's how it's done gentlemen!" Kendall said smugly "Last week's victor is back to defend and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence; a bomb went off and the screen was covered in a crimson red liquid. The controller almost fell from his hands, as his mouth hang open, his gaze turning to his left, where Logan looked at the screen a self-pleased smile stretching across his face.

"You were saying something, Ken-doll?" James asked enjoying Kendall's stunned expression. He was more than a little bitter that he was eliminated from the first five minutes of the game, and it just felt so good to see the defeated look in Kendall's eyes. It wasn't a sight he got to witness very often, so he cherished those moments.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed tackling Logan on the couch.

"How did you do that?" Kendall questioned. Logan, who was still pinned beneath the Latino, craned his neck to look at his best friend.

"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets," he said jokingly, and James chuckled.

"No seriously, how did you do it?" Kendall demanded, letting his controller on the coffee table.

"Oh-oh, someone's mad," James sing sang, causing Kendall to glare at him.

"I'm not mad!" he snapped, and James simply raised his eyebrows. The blonde took a deep, calming breath, "I'm not. I just want a rematch, that's all."

"But we agreed this would be the last game," Carlos reminded him. "We gotta get up early tomorrow for that interview."

"Yes but that was before-"

"Before Kendall lost to Logan," James cut the blonde off, earning another glare. Kendall though didn't try to deny what all four of them knew was the truth.

"Kendall I've been saying this to you since we were in the fourth grade; you can't always win," Logan said, finally managing to get Carlos off him. Kendall rolled his eyes, and jumped up.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go crash," he said curtly and rushed out of the living room.

"Ken-" the banging of the door made Carlos flinch. He turned to the other two, his eyebrows furrowed "Is he really pissed?" he asked doubtfully. It wasn't unlike Kendall to get mad because he lost at something, but it definitely was unlike him to storm off without saying that everything was cool.

"Yes, but not because of the game," James said rubbing his face with both his hands. Carlos looked questioningly at Logan, who gazed right back at him until the shorter brunette realised what James meant.

"Oooh, this is about Jo," he said, realization dawning on him. James and Logan nodded simultaneously. "Man, I thought he'd be over it by now. It's been months!"

"Ever since they broke up, Kendall is like a ticking bomb and we have no clue when he's going to explode," Logan said, his eyes pinning on the coffee table.

"He needs to do something about it though, before _Gustavo_ decides to do something about it." Carlos spoke, shivering at the mention of their manager; they were now way closer than when this whole 'boy-band' thing started, but to Carlos Gustavo was still a scary man.

"Or worse, before Griffin decides to do something about it," James said.

"Guys, he just needs some time," Logan interjected, wondering briefly when he became the optimistic one; "He'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, let's hope so," James let a heavy sight, brushing his hands against his knees before getting up. "I'm also going to go to bed. Gotta look good for that interview," he added with a charming smile.

"You need a miracle for that, not a good night's sleep," Carlos teased. James spared a look at him.

"You are just jealous," he said nonchalantly before exiting the room. Carlos scoffed and shook his head.

"He's so full of himself," he muttered under his breath.

"Always was, always will be," Logan muttered looking at him sideways. Carlos ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the couch.

"You really think Kendall will be okay?" Carlos asked after a while, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Oh sure, he just needs more time. Breaking up with Jo, after all they'd been through...it's tough on him, and I get it. I mean, if Camille and I-"

"No, dude," Carlos cut him off. Logan frowned, looking at the other man confused. "You and Camille will never split up," He said with certainty, making Logan chuckled.

"Well, I don't know, she did refuse my proposal."

"Whoa, whoa, you proposed?!" Carlos yelled. Logan nodded. "When? How? Why didn't you say anything? When?!"

"Because I knew you guys were going to freak out, and we have the tour; we've got to be focused," Logan explained, hoping Carlos wouldn't be mad with him for not telling them about the proposal sooner.

"Dude not cool," Carlos muttered crossing his arms, and turning his head the other way. Logan sighed, and was about to start apologizing, when Carlos' eyes snapped at his, "Wait...you said she said no?" Carlos questioned.

"She actually said 'this is not a 'no', this is a 'later'," Logan quoted.

"Man that must've sucked," Carlos mused to himself, noticing how Logan nodded in agreement. It did suck, it sucked a lot. But Logan couldn't hold it against her; he knew Camille was right."I'm sorry."

"No Carlos, it's okay. I'm gonna ask again," Logan said with a small shrug. "Actually, I'll keep asking until she says yes." Carlos smiled at him.

"See? You'll never split up," Carlos repeated. "And if you need help, you know where to find us."

"Yeah, man. Thanks," Logan patted Carlos' shoulder. "Look, could you not tell Kendall and James? I wanna be the one to tell them."

"Sure thing. I think I'm gonna go to bed, before I pass out on the couch. Again." Carlos stood up. "You'll stay here?" he asked when Logan didn't move.

"Yeah, got some studying to do," Logan pointed to the stuck of books on the desk at the other side of the room. Carlos shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. "C'mon, you know I work better after midnight. And I gotta keep up with my studying."

"Whatever you say, Loges. See ya tomorrow," Carlos said heading towards the door. "And don't stay up too late!"

"Okay, _mom_ ," Logan teased, and Carlos didn't fight the urge to flip him off.

Logan rubbed his face with his hand, yawning loudly. He eyed the books, feeling a sigh rising in his chest. He pushed himself off the couch, and made his way to the desk. He grabbed his biology textbook. Instead of going back to his seat, he took the desk chair, dragged it towards one of the large windows and crashed down on it. He let his forehead touch the cold grass, his fingers flipping through the pages.

Fifteen minutes and five pages later, Logan had to admit to himself that there was no way he'd finish the chapter that night. Concentrating was harder than usual, and he had to stop every now and then to yawn and rub his eyes. He turned his gaze out of the window, taking in the million little lights that lit the dark night. His hand reached for the mobile in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful." Logan greeted, a sly smile twitching the corners of his lips upwards.

"Why are you still up? You should be asleep," Camille scolded.

"Couldn't go to bed without hearing your voice," Logan said, drawing patterns on the glass.

"You could've called earlier."

"I knew you'd be on the studio earlier, and I couldn't really; we ran into some fans right after the concert and we had to take some photos, sign some autographs; you know, the usual."

"I know; having fun with underage fangirls," Camille's tone was snappy, but Logan knew she was only teasing.

"Well, you don't see me, whining about you and Stetson making out all the time in front of a camera," Logan shot back.

"I've never complained about all the girls holding 'Please marry me, Logan' signs, have I?"

"Actually you shouldn't, because; I asked you to and you said no, so...I'm fair game," Logan said with a small shrug, and he could almost see her raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" his girlfriend questioned, and Logan laughed.

"Why would I ever turn to look anyone else, when I have you?" he decided to stop with the teasing before things got out of hand.

"Keep talking."

"As long as I got you, I'm a happy man, Camille Roberts."

"Have I ever told you that you are adorable?" Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Once or twice. Hey, Camille?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me." Camille was silent for a long minute, before he decided to speak again. "Cam?"

"Are you serious?"

"More than ever," Logan said slowly standing up. He dropped the book on the desk, and went back to the window, leaning against it.

"That's it? That's your proposal? I don't even get a ring?"

"You know your ring is in my nightstand, but nice try. I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Logan..." Camille trailed off, sighing.

"Hey, I don't wanna pressure you; I'm just dying to make you my wife," he whispered in the receiver. He heard something crash on the other side of the line. "Cam? Is everything okay?" Camille heard the alarm undertone in his voice, and cursed internally.

"I-I dropped my mug," she stuttered. She drew in a shaky breath, before starting again, "I need a proper proposal, Mister Mitchell." Logan's hand clenched around the phone, his heartbeats picking up, as her words slowly sunk in.

"What? No 'later' this time?" Camille shook her head, not realising he couldn't see her.

"No, no later," she said and his face split into a huge grin. "I had a talk with-with my mom and...no later," she repeated. "But I do want a real proposal." Logan had to contain his excitement and not start jumping up and down.

"You realise that it will be the third time that I ask you, don't you?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot. Camille chuckled.

"I do, so make it count, if you want it to be the last one," she said challengingly.

"Oh, I will."

"Okay...I've got to go; I got a diner date with Jo."

"Yeah, I should probably go to bed; gotta look good for the underage fangirls," he said cheekily.

"Please, with James in the band, none would look at you twice," Camille fired back.

"Ouch, that hurt," Logan said mockingly, and he heard her laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said before the line went dead. He pulled the mobile away from his ear, and looked at his reflection on the window.

They were done with 'later'. Logan had no idea what Camille and her mom had talked about, but whatever it was had done the trick; Camille was ready to say yes. Now he just had to figure out what to say to make her say yes. No pressure there.

The third time

It was the first Christmas they spent in Minnesota. Camille had met his parents when they'd visited him in LA a couple of years ago, but she'd never been in his house. Logan would never make her spent two whole weeks in Minnesota, especially during the winter, but it was her decision. His mother was more than thrilled when they called to let her know, and for the weeks that followed until they got there, she called almost every day asking what Camille's favourite food was, what she preferred to drink, whether she liked cheesecake or not...

"Yeah, no, mom." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Blueberry jam is okay. Yeah she likes it, very much. Okay? Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight." Logan dropped the phone on the nightstand, groaning. "She's going to drive me crazy," he moaned, hiding his face in his pillow. Camille next to him chuckled, and snuggled against his chest.

"I think she's really sweet."

"I think she's more excited that **you** are visiting than she's about me spending Christmas with them after two years of celebrating them in LA."

"Well, can you honestly fault her about that?" Camille asked looking up at him. "I'm adorable," she added with a wink. Logan chuckled, and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"Yeah, you won't look half as adorable tomorrow morning on set if you show up with black circles under your eyes, so you better sleep."

"You're really lucky that I'm not in the mood to kick your ass," Camille said haughtily, and Logan let a small laugh.

His parents insisted on picking them up from the airport. Logan wouldn't have a problem with it, if there wasn't the tiny fact that all four guys were spending Christmas in Minnesota, and the tabloids somehow gotten wind of it. Logan really didn't mind the fans that had gathered at the airport; signing autographs and taking pictures with them was the least the guys could do for the support the fans showed to the band. He didn't mind that it took them well forty minutes to locate and actually reach his parents. No, the only thing that Logan did mind was the paparazzi snapping a million photos a minute. And he wasn't the only one; Carlos has to physically restrain Kendall from beating up one of them, when he asked where Jo was.

"Hey, don't listen to them," Camille whispered in the blondee's ear, and taking a hold of his hand she dragged him out of there, leaving Logan and the other two members of Big Time Rush to fix the situation.

Once they were outside Kendall halted. He drew in a deep breath, feeling the chilly air against his face, and let his head roll back. His shoulders slammed, and Camille stepped closer to give him a one-arm hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he apologized, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, when he felt her shivering.

"He was out of line. _I_ would've snapped if Logan's parents weren't here," Camille said truthfully.

"But you didn't wanna give a bad impression to the in-laws?" Kendall taunted. Camille gave him a dirty look.

"I'm trying to be supportive here," she said warningly. Kendall's playful smile melted into a real one.

"I know and thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Kendall. I value your friendship just as much as I value Jo's." Kendall bit on his lip, and nodded.

"How is she doing?" he asked. Camille was about to answer, but she saw Logan heading their way and decided against it.

"Hey, you okay man?" Logan asked, tapping Kendall on the shoulder. The blondee, who was still waiting for an answer, took a minute before he addressed his friend's question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, his arm dropping from around Camille's shoulders. His gaze move towards the road, and a small smile graced his face "I've missed home," he muttered.

"We all have."

Camille had never seen so much snow in her life. As a born and raised Connecticut girl she'd had plenty of experience with cold winters, always finding it funny how girls in LA claimed to freeze when the temperature fell to 62 degrees. Still she'd never experienced a snow blizzard like the one she witnessed on her first day in Minnesota. Getting home from the airport, Camille was slightly freaked out by all the snow piled up on the side of the road.

"Welcome to the wilderness," Logan teased with a small chuckle, amused by her slightly alarmed expression.

"There's so much snow," Camille whispered, her eyes taking in the frosty white quilt that covered miles upon miles of land.

"Oh this is nothing," Joanna Mitchell said, waving her hand dismissively from the passenger seat. Camille's eyes widened, causing Logan to laugh again. "They predicted a snow storm for tonight," she added flippantly.

And what a snow storm it was. Camille sat for hours in front of the window, watching the snowflakes fall rapidly from the darkened sky, twirling through the air to join the gathered snow on the ground. The fire was blazing in the fireplace to her left, and Camille could feel the warmth it produced.

"Enjoying the view?" Logan asked, coming up behind her.

"So different from LA." Camille's voice was soft. "So beautiful, and peaceful." She felt Logan's arms wrapping around her waist, and she leaned back against him, never taking her eyes off the fairytale scenery.

"You were right; insisting to spend Christmas here," Logan admitted, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Camille smiled. "You need this vacation, you needed to get out of Hollywood." Camille chuckled.

"You make it sound like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown," she said, enjoying the way he seemed to cling on her.

"That's not what I'm saying, but you've been pushing yourself too much lately."

"I'm just doing my job."

"No, you've been overworking. And I know you feel like you have to, that's why I haven't said anything. But now, I want you to enjoy yourself," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on the smooth skin behind it. "You've earned it."

Camille never thought she'd enjoy staying at Logan's house with his parents as much as she did. The weather didn't improve the days following their arrival. Still Camille was anything but upset about it; she loved the snow, and she loved spending her evenings in front of the fireplace with a good book and a glass of wine. Of course Logan rarely allowed her to enjoy the peace and quiet...

"You know your parents could walk in on us at any given moment," Camille murmured as he placed a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck. The book she was reading was still clenched in her hand, but her grip on it was progressively getting weaker, as Logan's hand slipped under her sweater inching upwards.

"It's not like they don't know we're having sex," Logan paused between kisses to say, and Camille felt like rolling her eyes.

"Just because they know, doesn't mean they should be invited on a live show."

"You worry too much," Logan whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. "I'm supposed to be the worrywart in the relationship, not the other way around," he went on, his fingers working on her bra clasp; "Plus the element of danger is so fucking hot."

Camille didn't protest for much longer after that. Minnesota brought another side out of Logan; everything seemed to turn him on. And she had to admit that she really liked this new, taking risks, kinky version of her boyfriend. Of course she felt a little uncomfortable at first, knowing his parents were in the other room, but Logan had his way of making her forget about anything else that wasn't him.

"You're not so bad at this," Logan said, and Camille glared at him. "Maybe it helps that you got someone with you who knows what he's doing," Logan added, and quickly skated away before she had a chance to hit him.

"Wait until I tell Kendall you implied he doesn't know how to skate," Camille said following him.

"Please, you think I can't handle my best friend?" Logan asked, turning around to look at her. Camille rolled her eyes at him, and Logan chuckled.

She'd never been to an ice rink after hours, but it was obvious that it wasn't Logan's first time, considering how he knew his way to get in there despite the locked doors. Camille could see the snow falling through the high windows, and it first didn't register when Logan started singing. Once she did, she looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you serenading me, Mr. Mitchell?" she questioned, but he didn't answer.

He had stopped in the middle of the rink, looking at her, belting out Philip Phillips' 'Gone, gone, gone'. Camille chuckled to herself, sliding closer to him. She came to a stop a few feet away from him, whispering the lyrics under her breath. When he was done, he made a small bow, giving her a cheeky grin and she laughed.

"Aw, I wish I had one of those 'I heart Logan' signs."

"Yeah, or at least a 'Logan is my favourite' t-shirt," Logan said moving closer to her.

"Well, I came unprepared...do I still get an autograph?" she asked hopefully, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Anything for my number one fan," Logan said with a wink, his arms looping around her waist.

"Sweet! And could you give James my phone number? He's so hot!" Camille went on. Logan pulled her at arm's length, fixing her with a serious gaze.

"Okay, this whole 'James is hot and you aren't' thing is getting a bit out of hand, considering how you cheated on me with him," he said and Camille's happy demeanour fell instantly.

"Logan I-" Logan started laughing, hurriedly taking her out of her misery.

"God, you should've seen your face!" he exclaimed, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. Camille blinked at him.

"You were joking?" She asked confused, and Logan simply smiled slyly. Camille narrowed her eyes. "You ass! That wasn't funny!" She yelled pushing him away.

Logan hadn't seen that coming; he lost his balance, heading straight for the hard, cold, ice. He was still holding on to Camille though, and she belatedly realised that. She let a loud yelp as she crashed on top of him, eliciting a groan out of Logan. She pushed her hands against his chest, lifting herself up enough to look at his face.

"Serves you right" she said with narrowed eyes. Logan grunted in pain.

"I always forget how hard the ice is," he mumbled to himself, rubbing the side of his head. Camille shifted her position to get more comfortable.

You _were_ only kidding, right?" she eyed him, her voice uncertain "You're not still thinking about-"

"I love you," Logan spoke over her words. Camille shook her head.

"That's not what I asked."

"It was just a stupid joke, Cami; just me, being a stupid ass," Logan reassured her.

Camille looked at him doubtfully, but she nodded. Logan popped on his elbows and leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips. She cupped his face with both hands, deepening the kiss, allowing his tongue to slide in her mouth.

/

It was well after two o'clock in the night when James heard his mobile ringing. He blindly reached for it, and pressed it against his ear, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the receiver.

"Hey, Jay, did I wake you up?" Logan's voice sounded a bit nervous.

"Nah, I was just about to go for my usual two o'clock in the morning jog," James said dryly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Logan sighed from the other end of the line.

"Right...I should better let you sleep then..."

"I'm up now." James cut him off, swallowing down a yawn, "What's up?"

"Could you come over?" James frowned.

"Yeah, but why?" he questioned. He heard shuffling, and then Logan swore under his breath, before the clicking of a door closing was heard "Loges? What's going on?" James asked again.

"Just come over," Logan said, before hanging up.

James took the mobile away from his ear, frowning at it. Damn Logan and his cryptic shit, it was still too early for all that! James groaned as he rolled around, contemplating the idea of falling back to sleep. But once he was up, he was up. He heaved a sigh, and sat up on his bed, his legs sliding off the side. Logan would owe him, oh he would owe him.

Logan bounced on the balls of his feet, his eyes pinned on the dark house, expecting a light to turn on at any second. He was so stressed that he didn't even feel the cold penetrating his bones, or the snow falling on his hair. He heard the sound of a pair of feet approaching, and he spun around to see James face picking out under a pile of clothes.

"Dude, you're only wearing a jacket? You'll freeze to death!" Logan shook his head dismissively.

"I'm okay." James gave him an incredulous look. "I am, ok? I'm fine!"

"You won't be in the morning," James pointed out. Logan rolled his eyes "Okay, ok. Why are we out here in the middle of the night?"

"Because it's Christmas," Logan said, and James tilted his head on the side, frowning.

"Man, the cold has fucked up your head," he said, looking at his friend worried.

"It's for Camille, her Christmas' present," Logan explained.

"We are going to built a snowman for her?"

"No, I'm going to propose."

"WHAT?" James yelled, and Logan's eyes widened. He quickly turned to look at his house, afraid that James had woken someone up, but it was still dark and silent. Letting a thankful sigh, Logan returned his attention to James who was looking at him with a funny expression on his face.

"I'm going to propose, tomorrow morning. And I want you for the lookout."

"You're going to propose? To Camille? As in, you're going to propose so that you two will be engaged, and then married?"

"That's the idea, yeah," Logan nodded.

"Dude! When did you decide this? Why didn't you say anything?" James demanded.

"I've been thinking a lot about it, for the past year, and well, actually I've already asked her a couple of times-"

"What?"

"Look, I know that you're probably pissed with me right now, because I didn't tell you earlier-"

"Yeah, pissed is a really good word for what I'm feeling."

"But I'm telling you now, okay? And don't go and start thinking that it's because I don't trust you enough, or that I don't consider you my friend, or anything stupid like that. I didn't tell you, because I didn't," Logan said, pinning in his friend's eyes. "And it doesn't mean anything."

"What do you want me to do?" James asked after a couple of silent seconds. He wasn't going to lie and say that it was okay, because it honestly kind of stunk that Logan had kept a secret like that from him, but James would try to make his peace with it.

"First of all, don't tell Kendall because he still doesn't know."

"Kendall doesn't know?" James questioned, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. It was a common secret between the four of them that if Logan had a secret that no one knew, Kendall probably knew all about it.

"No, he doesn't. And I'd like to tell him myself."

"Okay, done. What else?"

"I want you for lookout," Logan told him again and James narrowed his eyes a little.

"So I got up from bed, just to sit in front of your house and look at it?" Logan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "You know you'll owe me big time after this, right?"

"I know."

There was a pained undertone in his voice that James didn't really appreciate, but he kept his mouth shut; he finally had a chance to do something about that awful mop of hair on top of Logan's head and, if he was lucky enough, maybe get him out for shopping and buy something that wasn't a vest. That would be enough of a reward after Logan caused him to miss his beauty sleep.

"Okay, and what are you going to do?"

"You'll see when it's done," Logan said with a lopsided smile. James let a small laugh under his breath, and shook his head.

"Okay, Romeo, go. If someone gets up, I'll let you know."

Logan gave him another smile, before pulling him in a quick hug. James was surprised for the third time in less than thirty minutes; Logan was never one to initiate any kind of physical contact, at least not with anyone who wasn't Camille.

"What was that for?" He asked once Logan pulled away.

"Thanks man."

"Don't even mention it," James brushed it off. After a couple of silent moments, Logan nodded to himself, and walked away, leaving James alone in the front yard. James crossed his arms, sighing slowly, his eyes pinned on the dark house as he tried to figure out Camille's reaction to what his friend was going to ask her.

/

"Logan, why did we have to wake up so early?" Camille whined, rubbing a hand over her, still firmly shut, eyes. The clock to her left read seven in the morning and Camille had never been up so early, unless it was for a shooting. Logan placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Because, I want to show you something before my parents are up," he said again, laying his head next to hers, his breathing hitting on her neck. It tickled and made her giggle, as she tried to squirm away, but his arm was around her waist, keeping her in place.

"It tickles," she complained, trying to push his head away, when she realised that there was no way to get away from him. Logan smiled smugly.

"I know."

"Then move."

"No, unless you get up," Camille cracked an eye open to glare at him. Logan nuzzled his nose against her ear. "C'mon, you won't regret it," he whispered.

Camille sighed; would she ever be able to refuse him anything?

"Fine." She gave in, pushing the covers off her body.

She allowed him to dress her up, knowing that he enjoyed it just as much as he enjoyed undressing her, and only protested when he tried to make her wear a grey, worn out beanie that looked suspiciously like one she'd seen Kendall wearing; she was not putting that thing on her head.

"Do you think we are good to go now?" she asked dryly, looking down at herself; she looked like she'd gained a hundred pounds. She didn't even know that it was possible for a person who wore as many layers as she did, to move.

"Yep," Logan said, zipping his jacket.

"Wait, you're only going to wear that? And I've got to go out wearing all these?!" she exclaimed pointing at herself. Logan scrutinized her for a second, and then he nodded.

"Yep," He said again. Camille glared at him."Now, c'mon!" Camille opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words a yelp escaped her lips as he grabbed her arm and started out the room, dragging her behind him.

It was snowing again, but not as much as the past couple of days. The sun was picking out behind some heavy looking clouds, enough to give you a false sense of warmth. Key word here would be false; because aside from the couple of shiny rays, that managed to get through the clouds, the air was freezing. Camille herself couldn't feel the cold, but her eyes trailed worriedly to Logan, who was too lightly dressed.

"You should've at least put a scarf on," she said eyeing his black jacket. Logan offered her a smile, leading her to the backyard.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly, in the same tone he'd used on James not more than five hours ago. Just like his friend, Camille didn't look convinced, but she didn't say anything else on the mater.

Logan quickly came to a pause, forcing Camille to also halt. She looked at him confused and Logan pointed towards the car in front of them. Camille found it weird that the car wasn't in the garage, where it was usually parked, but was instead in the middle of the backyard garden. She doubted Joanna would be very pleased with this; she took great pride in her flowers, the ones the car was currently resting on. Though the way it was positioned...Camille tilted her head on the side, noticing how the bushes, and trees, and the rest of Joanna's flowers seemed to engulf the car. In an extremely weird way, it could be considered as an unorthodox bouquet with the car in the middle.

"Merry Christmas," Logan whispered in her ear, and Camille, still perplexed, turned to look at him. Her eyes immediately found the small box that was clenched in his hand.

"Logan?" she questioned, feeling stupid. Okay, there was obviously something she was missing.

"Look at the windshield," he instructed. Camille frowned once more, and she took a couple of steps closer to the car.

On the frozen window Camille could make out the words "Will you please marry me?" She chuckled to herself, her hand coming up to her mouth. She'd guessed he'd do something, it was Christmas after all, and everyone knew that it was the best time of the year for a wedding proposal – well, at least Camille thought everyone should know it. That was definitely not what she had in mind. It was a valid effort, imaginative, but so not something she thought Logan would do.

"So?" his voice reached her ears, and Camille bit on her lip.

"This is really cute," she complimented, and Logan bowed his head.

"I tried..."

"Not as much as you should've," she said, hoping it wouldn't piss him off. Logan's eyes snapped to hers.

"Oh, tell me you're kidding," he pleaded with her, deep down knowing how this was going to end. Camille walked up to him, her arms coming around her waist, trying to ignore the hurt look drawn all over his face.

"Okay, first things first; I swear I'm not trying to play hard to get," she said, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You already got me. And since I can have you, I don't want anyone else. I'd be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then why..." Logan trailed off, pinning in her eyes as he tried to understand. Camille let a small sigh; how could she explain something that she herself, didn't really understand?

"Remember the first time you asked me out?" she said, and Logan smiled cheekily. "I didn't mean the time I said yes, I meant all the other times," his smile fell away, and she chuckled; "It's something like that; I knew all along I'd go to that dance with you, but I wanted you to try to make it special."

"But I am trying," Logan said his voice a bit snappy.

"I know, but this is not it," Camille paused and drew a deep breath. "It needs to be...special, and personal, and ... you," she said with a small shrug. It was Logan's turn to frown.

"I think you lost me," he said honestly.

"What I mean is...I need a personal flavour, I need to know that it's **you** asking me," Camille pointed towards the car; "This is cute, but it's like you read about it on the internet."

"I did not!" Logan cut her off, sounding indignant.

"All I'm saying is; I want to marry you, Logan Mitchell. All I need is for you to ask me in a way I won't be able to refuse."

The fourth time

The fourth time was all kinds of desperate; Logan could admit so to himself. He'd reached a point where he questioned why he even bothered; Camille would never say yes. And it was his fault really; he was the one who couldn't figure out what he had to do to make her see that he meant what he was saying, that he really wanted to make her his wife.

Because Logan finally understood what Camille was trying to say in the backyard of his home in Minnesota; all the times he'd asked her, he'd either been nervous, or impersonal, or he'd tried to be romantic in a way he knew Camille wouldn't appreciate. Because of all the failed attempts, Camille doubted his sincerity when he said he wanted to marry her. Maybe in her mind, the only reason why he'd proposed was because he thought it was the right thing to do. Logan didn't want to believe that Camille would ever think like that, but he knew that despite what she let on; Camille had some major self-esteem issues, pretty much like every other person on planet earth.

Thinking back to the fourth time, Logan knew from the straight beginning she would say no. But he was getting desperate, and Camille realised so when she walked in their kitchen, on one shinny morning in the midst of January, and saw the spelled out words with magnets on the refrigerator.

At first she didn't really notice them; she went straight for the coffee pot, and poured herself a cup, revelling at the strong aroma assaulting her nostrils. She leaned against the counter, her eyes shut, as her fingers pressed around the mug, enjoying the hot ceramic against her skin. She had to be in the studio in less than an hour and all her scenes today were with Jett, meaning she was getting home well after midnight. So, coffee was really important for her survival that day.

She was about to pour another cup, when she started wondering why the flat was as silent as it was; Logan was usually up way before her. She strained her ears for any sign of him being in the bathroom, but there was none. He wasn't there when she woke up, so she thought that maybe he'd gone out for his morning jog and she decided to make some breakfast for him. Scrambled eggs with bacon, was Logan's favourite, so that's what she was going to make. As she moved to the fridge to retrieve the eggs, she froze when she finally saw how the magnets were arranged.

"Okay, I'll understand if you say no this time."

Camille jumped, her hand coming to her chest, as Logan's husky voice broke the silence. She twirled around to find him leaning against the frame of the door, his hair all mused up, a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips with a white t-shirt on top.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, her heart racing underneath her palm.

"Ever since you walked in."

Camille shook her head.

"I would've seen you."

Logan smirked.

"You were so focused on the coffee pot that you didn't. I was about to start feeling jealous really, what with the way you moaned when you took that first sip."

"I didn't moan," Camille refused weakly. Okay, so coffee was her weakness, she was allowed to have one.

"You so did," Logan teased, crossing his arms over his chest, causing his biceps to flex. Camille noticed, and had to busy herself with something else, because the last thing she wanted right now was to get all hot and bothered. So she turned her attention back to the fridge.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes flickering between her boyfriend and his spelled out proposal. "Magnets?"

"Magnets are fan," Logan said defensively. Camille hooked an eyebrow. "I'm going crazy over here Cam," he said, his shoulders hunching, "I don't know what I have to do to, and magnets sounded like a good idea."

"Magnets are never a good idea."

"Magnets are cool, alright? You wouldn't have an ATM card if magnets didn't exist, and trust me I'd love to go into a lengthy lecture of why magnets are cool, but I know you need to be in the studio in a while, so I won't."

"Damn, you are hot when you get all professor-like," Camille muttered under her breath, Logan though wasn't sure if he'd heard that one right, so he let it go.

"Just tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it." Camille ran a hand through her curly locks.

"Logan, that's not how it's supposed to go. You need to figure it out on your own."

"I'm literally dying over here, you gotta give me something!" He pleaded, starting to feel a bit angry.

"You know all you need to know; you know me better than I know myself Logan. You've got to do this with your heart, and you've got to mean it."

"I do mean it. I meant it the first time, and I mean it now, with the magnets," Logan sighed, and pushed away from the door, getting closer to her. "I mean it, and I don't know why it's so hard for you to believe that." Camille allowed him to pull her in a hug, and she stroked his hair when he hid his face in her chest.

"I know this is hard for you," she whispered, dropping a kiss on top of his hair. "It's like a constant rejection, but that's not the case, and you know it. You just got to do it right."

"I won't even get a hint?" His voice came muffled, and she smiled fondly looking down at him.

"Make it memorable," she whispered in his ear. Logan pulled back, giving her an incredulous look.

"That's it? That's all you are going to give me?" Camille smiled mischievously, nodding. If she didn't look so adorable at the moment, he would've been pissed.

He doubted there was another guy out there who after asking his girlfriend to marry him four times, he'd go for a fifth. But Logan knew he'd keep asking until she said yes. He just wished he knew what she wanted him to do, but there was a part of him that wasn't so sure that Camille herself knew. He felt a pair of lips on his throat, and his eyes fell shut, his body unconsciously pressing against hers.

"We don't really have time for this," he said, his hands slipping underneath her shirt.

"Thirty minutes is plenty of time," Camille muttered between kisses.

Even though the fourth time was another disaster, Logan remembered it fondly. You see it was the last time he failed, and Camille's hint was much more helpful than he first thought it was.

The fifth time

"Make it memorable."

That's what Camille had said, and that's what he was going to do. When the idea came to him, Logan started doubting whether he was really a genius or not. How hadn't he thought of it earlier? He would've spent more time berating himself, but he knew he was on a tight schedule if he wanted to have it all planed for her birthday.

It was fun to watch how she behaved on Valentine's Day, looking at him expectantly and jumping every time he walked through the door. He even went out of his way to organize a candle-lit dinner, and then take her out for drinks, trying not to laugh when Camille started searching his jacket for the ring box, claiming she was only trying to make sure he'd buttoned it correctly.

"It's a thing you do, you know; you always miss a button," she said, her hands smoothing the cloth over his shoulders. Logan smirked.

"Sure I do," he said, earning a dirty look from her. Camille quickly forgot she was mad at him, when she saw he'd make reservations at her favourite piano bar.

On May thirteen everything was arranged. Logan, surprising himself, hadn't been anxious at all; he was calm and collected the days leading to Camille's birthday, even making plans with her on how to spend the day although he knew they wouldn't go through with them. May thirteen was a sunny Thursday, and as Logan made his way to the planetarium he realised he'd never felt more certain about anything else in his life.

"I still can't believe I'm the last one to know," Kendall said shaking his head, when they met outside. The planetarium was where both of them had found a part time job, Logan to help himself get through his college expenses and Kendall because he needed something to do the hours he didn't spent at the studio.

"Please don't start," Logan begged with him, as they made their way through the huge building.

"Don't start? Dude, I thought we were best friends!" Kendall exclaimed; he was way more upset than Carlos and James combined.

Logan opened a door and stepped inside, holding it open, so that Kendall could also walk in. It was the surveillance room, and it was the room where they spent most of their time during their shifts, looking at the four screens for any illegal or weird behaviour. Logan took his usual seat on the left chair, his fingers typing away on the keys of the computer, shifting the cameras so to take a better look of the rooms.

"We are best friends," he said when Kendall cleared his throat, demanding his attention.

"And still Carlos and James found out way before me."

"They are also my best friends?" Logan said, hooking an eyebrow as he turned to look at him.

"Yes, but we are different!" Kendall snapped, flopping down on his own chair. "Or at least I thought we were," he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Logan sighed, leaning back on his chair.

"We are different," Logan agreed. "You are more of a brother than a friend to me, Ken."

"You've got a great way of showing it, man," Kendall said bitterly.

"You were going to propose to Jo," Logan said after a small hesitation. Kendall's eyes snapped to his face.

"How..?" the blondee trailed off questioningly.

"I found the ring, in your pocket," Logan explained."You'd left the studio, and you'd forgot your jacket. I'd yet to finish with the bridge of the new song, and you texted me to pick it up and drop it to your place. When I went to get your jacket, I managed to drop it fell out..." Logan shook his head. "It doesn't matter how I know. Thing is; you were going to propose before you two broke up. So I didn't want to make things weird by telling you. I wanted to, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to ask for your help. But I know how hard this has been for you."

Kendall sat there, blinking for a couple of silent seconds. Logan had never shown any sign that he knew, and it was amazing how well he'd managed to hide it. Kendall knew that if he were in the brunette's place he would've done an awful job.

"You know it wouldn't hurt so bad, if I hadn't make any plans for our life together," he said and Logan gave him a sympathetic smile. "I think she would've freaked out if I'd ever gotten the chance to propose; she'd been thinking of breaking up with me for a while. But she didn't let it show...How could she hide it so well?" he asked, looking up at his friend. Logan shook his head.

"I don't know, Ken. All I know is that Jo loved you, she never lied about that." Kendall nodded.

"It's just sometimes it's not enough, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Logan trailed off.

It took them a while to shake off the awkward silence and Logan was kind of angry with himself; reminding Kendall of Jo wasn't his intention when he got up that morning. But maybe talking about her, instead of shoving his feelings aside would help him to finally move on. Face your fears, isn't that what all psychologists advised as a remedy? Maybe by facing his emotions, Kendall would be able to heal.

"You should get going," Kendall spoke and Logan blinked at him.

"Hmm?" the blondee chuckled.

"It's almost eight, Camille will be here in a while," Kendall said, and Logan sat straighter in his chair.

His eyes fell on his watch, and true enough it was five to eight. The planetarium had been closed for almost half an hour now, and soon the janitor would leave. Camille should arrive at eight thirty to pick him up, or so she thought. Logan took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together,

 _Show time! Well, almost..._

"You'll do great, Logie," Kendall said encouragingly, patting his back. Logan let a small scoff.

"Easy for you to say; you haven't been shot down four times."

"No, I just lost the girl of my life a month or so before I asked her to marry me," Kendall deadpanned, making Logan wince. "Look, you've thought of everything! The flowers and the candles are already in the dome, courtesy to Kurt, who by the way said thanks for the concert tickets his daughters think he's the best dad ever," Kendall said chuckling and Logan smiled.

Kurt was the janitor, and he happened to have two teenage daughters who were huge BTR fans. He would've helped him out any way – Kurt was a romantic at heart and found Logan's idea perfect- but the guys thought they should find a way to thank him. Kurt had told them when they first started working at the planetarium, that his daughters were fans of the band, so Kendall talked Gustavo into giving two tickets to them free of charge, tickets that he and Logan ended up paying.

"I know, thanks to you, now how to hack the system and turn the lights on and off from our little heaven," Kendall said with a pleased smiled, opening his hands wide as he looked at the room they were in. "And seriously, Loges, just how did you manage to hack the planetarium's computer system?"

Logan smiled cheekily.

"Well, I am a genius, and it wasn't that difficult. They should use better firewalls." Kendall shook his head, smiling. "You remember what you gotta do, right?"

"Yep. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. And she'll say yes this time. If not we'll organize the wedding, get her there and force her to say yes," Kendall shrugged.

"I hope we won't have to do that."

"No, but it's good to have a plan B," Logan drew in a deep breath that he let out slowly.

"Okay, I think I should better get going," he said getting up. Kendall also stood up, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm happy for you," he said when he pulled away. "Now, go wait for the future Mrs Mitchell," he added with a wink.

/

Camille looked at the planetarium, a warm smile spreading across her face. This was the place where she and Logan had shared one of their first 'real' dates as she liked to refer to them. It was the first place he took her, after they both admitted that they wanted more than an off again-on again romance. Logan had a passion for astronomy and Camille had the ability to fall in love with everything Logan was passionate about. Something in the way he talked about the things he liked, the passion in his voice, the look in his eyes made impossible for her to not think that whatever excited him so much wasn't awesome.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" Logan appeared behind the door, and she smiled at him.

"Not really, I just got here."

"Great. I had to take care of something and I was afraid I stood you up," Logan said, pulling her in his arms the second he was close enough to do so. Camille chuckled, melting against him. "Happy birthday beautiful," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You already wished to me this morning," Camille reminded him.

"And I'll keep doing it until the night is out," Logan said, pulling away to pin in her eyes. Camille grinned.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I need to do something, it will be a quick sec. You can come with if you'd like," he said motioning towards the building. Camille nodded.

"Sure."

Logan's hands started slightly shaking as they neared the dome, but it wasn't so much nerves as a desire to see her reaction. He pushed the door open, and waited for her to get in first. Camille hooked an eyebrow, and he smiled challengingly. She worried her lip for a second, before stepping in. Logan heard her gasp, just as 'Everything' by Lifehouse filled the round room. _Nice timing Ken,_ Logan thought to himself, walking in the dome and silently closing the door behind him.

"Logan," Camille whispered, tears whelming in her eyes. The room was filled with candles and lilies, Camille's favourite flowers. The starlight sky was shinning above them, some hundred million stars spelling out the words 'Will you marry me?', as the song that always managed to make her cry spilled out of the speakers.

Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. She was trembling a little in his embrace, and he tightened his grip, squeezing her against him. He pressed a kiss against her temple, when he heard her sniffling.

"Do I finally get a yes out of you?" he asked teasingly, his nose nuzzling her ear. Camille shook her head fervently a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned around in his arms, a huge smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted over and over again, until Logan silenced her with a kiss. Camille lips were aggressive against his, her fingers grabbing fistfuls of his hair, pulling him impossibly close. Logan chuckled against her mouth.

"Someone seems to be excited," he said, pulling only slightly away, his forehead resting against hers. Camille's eyes were sparkling brighter than the stars above their heads.

"This is so perfect, I-" Camille had to pause, and force back the tears that wanted to fill her eyes again. "I'm speechless. I love you," she crashed her lips against his, her grip on his hair tightening. "I love you," she repeated after pulling away.

"I love you too," Logan said with one of those smiles that made her tummy do a somersault.

"Where's my ring?" Camille asked, and he laughed, his hand reaching inside his pocket to retrieve the box. He opened it, and Camille squealed as he slowly took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. They were silent for a little, only the lyrics of the song echoing in the dome, before Logan let a relieved sigh.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, making Camille laugh. His arms looped around her waist and he lifted her off her feet, swinging her around. It looked like one of those cheesy scenes out of a rom-com, but Logan didn't care. He was excited beyond belief.

"Seriously, Logan this is incredible," Camille said soberly, when they'd both calmed down a bit, "I'm so...I will never...I love it so much." Camille had trouble at finding the perfect words.

"I still think the magnets proposal was awesome," Logan said cheekily. Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, you gotta at least admit it was cute."

"I don't have to admit such a thing," she refused, looking at him under her nose.

"You know I'm speaking the truth."

"I know not such a thing."

"You're just being stubborn."

"And you are loving it," Camille said with a wink. Logan smiled, and pecked her lips.

"Always, every second of it."

"Good, because I don't intend to stop. You gotta prepare for a lifelong of stubbornness, Mr. Mitchell," she said, her hands coming around his shoulders to play with his hair. Logan grinned.

"Well, bring it, future Mrs. Mitchell."


End file.
